Forever
by yaoifangirl42
Summary: Wolfram has left for an expedition and Greta has gone on vacation, Yuuri's lonely. Summary stinks, better than it sounds. YuuRam


**Forever**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maou. If I did, Yuuri would be in love with Wolfram since he first saw him.

If I do something wrong or have wrong information, someone please tell me. I have only seen the first few DVDs in order and random others.

* * *

The wall of Covenant castle were quiet. Maybe it was because Wolfram was gone. Maybe it was because Greta had gone on a vacation. Yuuri laid on his bed with his head in his head. 

"Why am I so lonely?!" he cried to no one. Yuuri was lonely, bored and felt, to say the least, betrayed. Wolfram had said something about some important mission. There had been something strange about his blonde the last few weeks. WAIT?! HIS?!

Yuuri sat up in the center of his bed and looked utterly confused. Maybe, he did love him.

//Flashback//

"Daddy, Wolfram's in the garden with someone," Greta said walking to Yuuri.

"He's probably talking about security or something. Just leave him alone Greta and don't worry. You're going to go on vacation and we can't have you worrying on your vacation, now can we?" Yuuri replied, kneeling to be at her height. He cupped her cheek and then kissed her forehead.

"Okay," Greta said and ran off.

Wolfram came out of the bathroom in his pink nightgown and crawled onto the bed. He laid down on his side and looked over at Yuuri who was sitting with his back against the headboard and reading a book.

"I'm going to go on an expedition in two days," Wolfram commented looking out the window.

Yuuri put his book down and looked down at the blonde mizoku. "Huh? Seriously?"

"Yeah," Wolfram said looking up. He smiled slightly at the look the black haired maou was giving him. "Don't worry. I'll only be gone for about a week."

"Okay," Yuuri answered and then laid down. He watched as the blonde cuddled up to him and smiled contently. The look disappeared when Wolfram looked up.

"Shut off the light. It's time for bed," he said smiling at his king.

//End Flashback//

That had happened over a weak ago. Yuuri remembered all the incidents when he had kicked Wolfram out of his room. A soft smile graced his lips as he realized he no longer did it. He was starting to get used to them sleeping together and he suddenly realized that he had missed it the past week. He stood and walked over to his bureau. He looked into his mirror and noticed that he had bags under his eyes. He noticed the picture of Wolfram next to the mirror and he noticed they really looked like a couple. The picture was from one of the festivals that they had gone to. They were wearing kimonos, Wolfram's was a teal color with sakura petals and Yuuri's was black with baby blue leaves.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" he cried. He ran out of the room and ran as fast as he could to anywhere but the places that reminded him of a memory with Wolfram.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?!" Wolfram cried. 

"We're sorry Lord Wolfram. We thought he was till in his room," one of the maids said.

Wolfram glared, then turned and ran from the castle. He looked around, trying to find Yuuri. He looked up at the tall hill he was at the bottom of. He was breathing hard and held onto his side. On the other side was a lake, Yuuri enjoyed the lake. He looked around when he was at the top and spotted Yuuri at the edge of the water. As soon as he saw him, he started to run down the hill.

Yuuri had been at the lake for a while now. The sun was about to set. He stared at the water and then noticed that in the reflection Wolfram was standing next to him. He turned and looked at the him, he had tears in his eyes. Yuuri stood and walked closer, he reached his hand out and touched his cheek. As soon as he touched Wolfram's cheek, he hugged him and burried his face in the maou's chest.

"I was woried," Wolfram cried, burrying his face deeper into his chest. Tears streamed down his face in rivets.

Yuuri felt a pang of guilt in his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde. "I'm sorry."

Wolfram calmed down and he looked up at the maou. "I took longer."

Yuuri hugged him tightly. "Never leave me. If you ever need to go anywhere, take me with you."

Wolfram gave him a small smile. "Sure, that's a promise I can keep."

Silence stretched across them.

"Wolfram?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I do too."

"Stay with me forever?"

"Forever."

Owari


End file.
